Blog użytkownika:WandersmokLight/Fraszka
Po bardzo długiej przerwie w pisaniu (o jws) postanowiłam napisać nowe opko. Żadnych info na początek nie będzie, ale mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. (Bardzo proszę o wytykanie wszystkich błędów.) Prolog Berk. Spokojne miasto. Wielkie i jasne. Nieskażone Nienawiścią serce małej dziewczynki w takiej metropolii nic nie znaczy. Mało kto zauważy jej łzy. Nikt jej nie pocieszy. Ludzie przejdą obojętnie zajęci swoimi sprawami. Nie ma rodziców, żadnej rodziny tylko marzenia. Ale kiedyś dziewczynka będzie musiała dorosnąć, a wtedy zacznie widzieć świat takim jakim jest, zimnym i okrutnym. Zacznie widzieć obojętność ludzi, a wtedy stanie przed wyborem: nadal naiwnie wierzyć, że wszystko będzie dobrze, albo zacząć walczyć o swoje. Kiedy wybierze nie będzie odwrotu. Rozdział 1 „Czarna owca” Niebieskooka blondynka szła zatłoczonym korytarzem gimnazjum nr 4 im. Borka Odkrywcy. Nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Stary plecak cudem nie pękł w szwach pod ciężarem książek. Wytarte jeansy i wyblakły t- Shift wisiały na szczupłej piętnastolatce. Dziewczyna przedzierała się przez tłum modnie ubranych dzieciaków, marząc by zadzwonił dzwonek zanim zdążą ją znaleźć. -Hofferson!- rozległ się pogardliwy głos. Astrid stanęła w miejscu przerażona. Jednak natychmiast przywołała na twarz wyraz znudzenia. Obróciła się, by zobaczyć bandę Sączysmarka. Najgorszych łobuzów w szkole i jej prześladowców. Sączysmark, barczysty, czarno włosy chłopak o świńskim nosie, stał między głupkowato uśmiechającymi się bliźniakami. Mieczyk i Szpadka wyglądali prawie identycznie. Oboje mieli długie, blond włosy, markowe ciuchy i oboje wręcz kochali dokuczać Astrid. Rodzice całej trójki pracowali nw wysokich stanowiskach w korporacjach i całą możliwą forsę przeznaczali na dogadzanie swoim „niewinnym aniołkom”. -Proszę, proszę, proszę. Kogo my tu mamy? Oddawaj żarcie, Hofferson!- rozkazał Sączysmark. Blondynka bezwiednie sięgnęła do plecaka i wyciągnęła mała paczuszkę z kanapkami. Podała ją chłopakowi. Wyszarpną ją z dłoni dziewczyny i otworzył. Ugryzł kanapkę i spłuną. -Co to ma być, karton?!- zadrwił. Bliźniaki zaśmiały się. Paczuszka wylądowała na podłodze. -Smacznego.- zadrwił ponownie i cała banda sobie poszła. Niebieskooka podniosła zniszczona paczuszkę z ziemi. Wsadziła ją do plecaka i ze spuszczoną głową poszła do klasy. Next pojawi się… sama nie wiem, to zależy od ilości komów. Jeśli jutro będą przynajmniej dwa, next wstawię jutro max pojutrze. Mam nadzieję, że się podoba. (Nexty pojawią się częściej jeśli będą komy. ) Rozdział 2 „Ocean” Rześka bryza rozwiewała włosy Astrid. Siedziała na molo i patrzyła z zachwytem na zachód słońca. Choć zimny, jesienny wiatr smagał ją po twarzy czuła się szczęśliwa. Przychodziła codziennie nad wodę patrzeć jak czerwona kula chowa się za widnokręgiem. Kochała ten widok. To dawało jej nadzieję, że jutro będzie lepiej i pozwalało na chwilę zapomnieć. Kiedy ostatnie promyki zniknęły za horyzontem wstała, podniosła torbę i ostatni raz popatrzyła na fale rozbijające się o brzeg. Ruszyła ścieżką przez las pogrążona w myślach. Zatrzymała się przy rozłożystym dębie. Wspięła się na jedną z niższych gałęzi i z ukrytej dziupli wyjęła skurzany woreczek. Zeszła i starannie schowała „zdobycz” do kieszeni. Poszła dalej. Było coraz ciemniej. Las zaczęły wypełniać nocne odgłosy. Dziewczyna przyspieszyła kroku. „Już niedaleko. „- ''pomyślała. Przed sobą widziała już zarys domu. Najciszej jak umiała wspięła się po rynnie. Wślizgnęła się przez uchylone okno do swojego pokoju. Był on mały i chłodny. W kącie pod ścianą leżał za krótki materac przykryty cienkim kocem. Koło materaca stało krzesło, a obok krzesła, tuż pod oknem deska podparta na puszkach po farbie, zastępująca biurko. Po drugiej stronie okna był karton pełen poskładanych ubrań. Większość z nich była za duża lub za mała na blondynkę. Na ścianach wisiało mnóstwo rysunków, przedstawiających najróżniejsze rzeczy. Pod sufitem dyndała przepalona żarówka. Zresztą nawet gdyby działała i tak nie było prądu. Niebieskooka uchyliła drzwi i na paluszkach zeszła z drewnianych schodów. W kuchni stało kilka puszek po piwie. Wszystkie puste oprócz jednej. Wyjęła woreczek z kieszeni i dosypała szczyptę żółtawego proszku po piwa. Równie ostrożnie jak zeszła tak samo ostrożnie weszła po schodach uważając by nie stanąć na pijanym wuju. Wróciła do pokoju. Zamknęła drzwi i zabarykadowała je kamieniem. Wyszperała z plecaka zmiętą paczuszkę z kanapkami i odwinęła papier. Z rozkoszą wgryzła się w chleb i szynkę. Usiadła przy „biurku” wyjęła kawałek papieru i zaczęła rysować przy świetle księżyca. Po kilku pociągnięciach ołówka na kartce widniała piękna polana z bawiącymi się na niej elfami. Zwiewne szaty mieszały się z podmuchami wiatru. Zadowolona z dzieła Astrid powiesiła je na ścianie. Położyła się na materacu, przykryła kocem i spróbowała zasnąć, jednak coś nie dawało jej spokoju. Wstała i zerknęła przez okno. Metalowe słupki, kiedyś przytrzymujące siatkę stały na swoich miejscach. Las wydawał się spokojny. Na wybrukowanym placyku zarośniętym trawą leżała jakaś postać. Dziewczyna w pierwszej chwili zignorowała ją. ''„Pewnie któryś z kumpli wuja, upił się tak, że będzie leżał do rana.”-''pomyślała. Ale po chwili obserwacji uznała, że postać jest za mała na dorosłego mężczyznę. Zaniepokojona zeszła po rynnie i podeszła do leżącej postaci. Pierwszym co zobaczyła, było mnóstwo krwi. Rozlana po kamieniach i na człowieku. Wzdrygnęła się. Postać była drobnej postury, przez posokę trudno było dostrzec coś więcej. Ciemny kaptur zasłaniał twarz. Kiedy pierwszy szok minął Astrid szybko się opamiętała. Chwyciła człowieka za nadgarstek i sprawdziła puls. Był szybki. Przewróciła postać na plecy i przyłożyła ucho do klatki piersiowej. Prawie nie oddychał.Mocno zestresowana zaczęła się zastanawiać co dalej. Nie miała komórki, a do najbliższego telefonu było kilka dobrych minut drogi. Nie mogła zaryzykować, że za nim dobiegnie człowiek zginie. Przyjrzała się skąd leci krew. Najwięcej czerwonej cieczy było w okolicy głowy i lewej nogi. Najszybciej jak potrafiła wróciła do swojego pokoju.Wyjęła z kartonu za małą bluzkę i podarła ją na kilka pasków. Z pod obluzowanej deski wyciągnęła buteleczkę wody oraz woreczek białego proszku. Zeszła na dół i uklękła przy zakrwawionej postaci. Zmoczyła dwa paski materiału i obmyła czoło człowieka. Podciągnęła nogawkę spodni. I to samo zrobiła z nogą. Następnie wrzuciła proszek do buteleczki i roztworem zmoczyła prowizoryczne bandaże. Opatrzyła rany i czekała. Pierwsze kilka godzin było najgorszych. Astrid cudem nie zemdlała z nerwów. Koło szóstej rano zaczęło świtać. Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgi. Choć wciąż czuła napięcie zawsze lepiej siedzieć w świetle niż gdy nic nie widać. Trzy godziny później odważyła się wejść do domu. Wuj dawno chrapał na kanapie. Uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją. Środek usypiający w piwie dał jej kilka godzin swobody. Z trudem wciągnęła bezwładne ciało po schodach. Ułożyła rannego na materacu. Upewniła się, że nic mu nie grozi i wyszła z domu. W życiu tak szybko nie biegła do telefonu. Gdy tylko weszła do budki telefonicznej wybrała numer pogotowia. Po kilku sekundach w słuchawce rozległ się kobiecy głos: -Tu pogotowie, w czym mogę pomóc? -Znalazłam nieprzytomnego człowieka w lesie. Miał rany głowy i nogi. Udało mi się go opatrzyć. Proszę przysłać pomoc na ulicę Ukwiału 14. -Oczywiście już wysyłam pomoc. – telefon rozłączył się. Z dalszych wydarzeń Astrid pamiętała tylko urywki. Pamiętała, ze przyjechała karetka, zaprowadziła lekarzy do domu i swojego pokoju. Funkcjonariusze zabrali rannego, potem jechała w karetce. Następnie siedziała przed jakąś salą, a pielęgniarka gratulowała jej i mówiła, że gdyby nie Astrid człowiek by nie przeżył. Potem pamiętała, że przeprosiła lekarzy i powiedział, że musi wracać do domu, bo wujek pewnie się martwi (Było to kłamstwem, ale musiała się jakoś wymigać.). Później szła ulicą. A jeszcze później… sama nie do końca wiedział co się stało, ale znalazła się na plaży. Usiadła na molo jak co wieczór. Kiedy tak przyglądał się falom rozpłakała się. Napięcie z całej nocy spadło na nią jak deszcz z burzowej chmury. Płakała i płakała, aż zabrakło jej łez. Kiedy zdołała wreszcie złapać oddech całe oczy miała zaczerwienione i spuchnięte. I nagle uświadomiła sobie, co zrobiła. ''„Uratowałam komuś życie. Szkoda, że nawet nie wiem jak miał na imię.”- ''westchnęła. Rozdział 3 „Więzienie” Pogrążona w myślach nie zauważyła upływu czasu. Tuż przed zachodem słońca otrząsnęła się z melancholii. ''„Środek usypiający pewnie przestaje działać. Jeśli wuj się obudzi, a mnie nie będzie…”- ''nie chciała nawet o tym myśleć. Pognała na łeb na szyję do domu. Biegła przez las. Skręciła w prawo, w lewo, znów w prawo. Perfekcyjnie wybierała skróty. Wypadła n a ścieżkę , widziała już kontury domu. Tuż przed brukowanym placykiem poślizgnęła się. Stłukła sobie paskudnie kolano. Wstała, podeszła do drzwi krzywiąc się z bólu. Zaskrzypiały głośno przy otwarciu. Znieruchomiała na chwilę przerażona. Gdy nic się nie wydarzyło przestąpiła próg. Zamknęła cichusieńko drzwi i zbliżyła się do schodów. -A gdzież to się wybierasz?- zastygła w miejscu na dźwięk tego głosu. -Do pokoju.- odpowiedziała cicho zwieszając głowę. -Mam wrażenie, że nie wyraziłem na to zgody.- mrukną jej wuj widząc, że Astrid próbuje przemknąć na schody. Lekko chwiał się na nogach. Od kiedy się obudził zdążył wypić kolejkę, czy dwie… To był najgorszy okres. Był na tyle świadomy ,że potrafił wycelować, a na tyle pijany żeby denerwowała go byle drobnostka. Blondynka przełknęła ślinę. Wiedziała co teraz nastąpi. Tak działo się zawsze. Skuliła się gdy ściągną pas. Gruba, skóra świsnęła w powietrzu. Dziewczyna z trudem nie krzyknęła. Świsnęło drugi raz i trzeci. W końcu straciła rachubę. Wszystko ją bolało. Po czasie wydającym się wiecznością wuj schował pas i pozwolił jej odejść. Wbiegła na schody, zatrzasnęła się w swoim pokoju. Czuła się jakby całe jej ciało zostało ponakłuwane szpilami. Ledwo mogła myśleć. Wycieńczona fizycznie i psychicznie, odrętwiała padła na łóżko. Natychmiast zasnęła. Obudziły ją świergoty ptaków. Słońce wisiało jeszcze nisko nad horyzontem. Otwarła oczy i chciała się przeciągnąć, ale tylko syknęła. Popatrzyła po sobie. Zaschnięta krew pokrywała całe jej plecy i ręce. Zdarte kolano nie polepszało widoku. Na materacu zostało kilka czerwonych plam. Postanowiła, że później się tym zajmie. Wyjęła z pod obluzowanej deski prowizoryczne bandaże. Namoczyła je resztką roztworu. Obmyła rany. Kiedy usunęła posokę, nie wyglądało to już tak fatalnie. Obwiązała je materiałem. Założyła bluzę z długim rękawem i długie spodnie. Rękawy i nogawki musiała trzy razy podwinąć by się „nie utopić”. Jako tako ogarnięta usiadła do lekcji. Nie miała ich zbyt dużo. Skończyła i zaczęła się zastanawiać co dalej. Zejścia na dół przez salon nie chciała ryzykować, siedzieć w pokoju też nie chciała, została jej jedna opcja. Ześlizgnęła się zwinnie po rynnie, swoim prywatnym „wyjściu”. Wcześniej zapakowała to torby buteleczkę z wodą, kilka rodzajów ziół (na wszelki wypadek) i szkicownik z ołówkiem. Weszła w las. Z dwie godziny chodziła to tu, to tam rysując co tylko wpadło jej do głowy. Kochała to robić. Być w lesie, sama, wśród ciszy. To dawało jej spokój podobnie jak patrzenie na zachód słońca. Kiedy niektórzy zatracają się w narkotykach, alkoholu czy papierosach ona zatracała się w naturze, lesie, morzu. Kiedy zaczęło jej się nudzić i trochę się zmęczyła usiadła na wielkim, zwalonym pniu. Zaczęło siąpić. Zignorowała deszcz. Nie chciała ruszyć się z miejsca. Siąpienie zmieniło się w ulewę. Krople odbijały się od ramion dziewczyny, skapywały po plecach. Przemoczona do suchej nitki wstała. Chłodne powietrze ziębiło jej skórę. Oparła się o drzewo. Tyle razy chciała z sobą skończyć. ''„Czemu nie teraz?” Odpowiedź przyszła sama. „Nie mam odwagi stchórzyć.” Choć brzmiało to dziwnie nawet w jej własnej głowie, była to prawda. Jedna myśl, ważniejsza niż wszystkie inne, niepozwalająca jej stoczyć się na sam dół, poddać się. Kilka kropel spadło jej na głowę i zaczęło spływać po policzkach. Popatrzyła w górę. Przez lekko już żółtawe liście przeświecało słońce. Przestało padać. 'Przepraszam za brak nextów, ale w szkole mam zatrzęsienie głowy i nie wiem kiedy coś wstawię. Dzisiaj daję długi, ale nastepny może się pokazać za tydzień, a równie dobrze za dwa, czy trzy tygodnie. ' Rozdział 4 "Kołysanka" Ociekając wodą Astrid wlokła się przez las. Po deszczu całą puszczę przepełniały zapachy. Świeżo zmoczona ściółka pachniała upajająco. Świerkowe i sosnowe igły błyszczały oświetlane przez nieliczne promienie słońca dość silne, by przebić się przez listowie. Zaczęła nucić. Cichutkie słowa kołysanki wydobywały się z jej ust: W muszelkach Twoich dłoni Ocean śpi spieniony Więc przystaw je do ucha I słuchaj, słuchaj A gdy otworzysz dłonie Na każdej białej stronie Zobaczysz mapę życia Więc czytaj, czytaj A dłonie tak bezbronne Unosi życia prąd Jak białe brzuchy ryb Gdy gna je wodna toń Ławice białych śladów Ktoś był i walczył z nurtem A teraz gna w niepamięć Wciągany w wiry kutrem Więc mocno ściskaj pięści Jak gdybyś chciał na krótko Zatrzymać małe serce Co jest jak chwiejna łódka. Kiedy skończyła ostatnią zwrotkę głośno westchnęła. Kiedy była malutka mama śpiewała jaj ją każdej nocy. Zaszkliły jej się oczy. -Nie.- powiedziała głośno. Potrząsnęła głową. Nie mogła zacząć płakać, nie teraz. Po chwili uczucie ustąpiło. Mokre ubrania coraz bardziej ciążyły. Chłód ranił prawie namacalnie. Przeszył ją dreszcz. Skuliła się próbując zatrzymać ciepło. Przyspieszyła. Światło muskało jej skórę. Las momentalnie się przerzedził. Stanęła na polanie z wielkim zwalonym pniem. Kamień spadł jej z serca. Od polany odchodziła ukryta ścieżka prowadząca wprost na brukowany placyk. Spacer zajął jej kilka minut. Ale dla wyziębionej nastolatki wydawało się to wiecznością. Resztką sił wspięła się na rynnę. Kilka razy prawie spadła. W pokoju przebrała się w najcieplejsze ubranie jakie miała. Usiadła na materacu i zasnęła. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone